Frantic Tumble
by Cheri-sama
Summary: This is actually a drabble brought to life by a Prince of Tennis artbook picture that a friend showed me. Crack abounds. InuiKaidoh


**Frantic Tumble**

_Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. Even my brain could not invent such a cracked out show._

_

* * *

_  
The Seigaku regulars stood scattered about the change room in various states of dress and undress. It had been a hard practice and all they wanted to do was go home. Their hopes were dashed when Tezuka stepped inside.

"Inoue-san wants a group photo for this week's printing. Everyone dressed and outside in twenty minutes. No excuses, no exceptions." He pinned everyone with a stern glare before leaving again.

"Nya, I wanted to go home…" Eiji pouted as he tugged on a striped shirt before topping it with a glaring pink one.

Oishi winced slightly at the brightness of the shirt but refrained from commenting.

Echizen as usual was dressed and out the door before anyone else, with Fuji close behind.

Eiji and Osihi followed, with Taka-san just behind them.

Momo was a little slower because Echizen had rearranged all his stuff so that he had trouble finding things. Momo grumbled about the chibi spending too much time with

Fuji-sempai before he too was dressed and gone.

When Kaidoh emerged from the bathroom he found the locker room empty except for a patient Inui dressed and seated waiting for him.

He raised a brow that silently asked where everyone had rushed off to.

"We're having a photo done in," Inui paused to look at his watch, "7 minutes and 23 seconds. That still leaves us time."

Kaidoh paused in pulling on his grey shirt overtop his customary black tank top. The weather was getting cooler now and required more protection. "Time?" He looked up and let out a muffled hiss as he was pressed back against a locker. Inui had advanced on him when he had been pulling his shirt fully on.

"Time." Inui repeated before pressing his mouth to Kaidoh's. One fist clenching the shoulder of Kaidoh's baggy shirt.

They kissed fiercely until Kaidoh's brain registered a tearing sound and he pushed Inui away slightly, "Fsssshhuuu, Inui-sem—Sadaharu… my shirt… you're ripping my _shirt_."

Inui just pressed back against him and rumbled in his ear as he nipped and licked

Kaidoh's exposed neck and shoulder, "I'll buy you a new one."

This placated Kaidoh for a moment until he realized they were having their picture taken in a few minutes. He pushed Inui away again, harder this time. Slightly surprised, Inui was put off balance and as he fell to the floor, he reached out with one hand to grab onto Kaidoh's jeans.

_Riiiiiiiiiiip…_

Both boys froze and stared at the fresh hole on the thigh of Kaidoh's jeans.

"I would hazard there is a 99 chance I'm buying you new jeans too…" Inui grinned up at Kaidoh from his sprawl on the floor.

Kaidoh's mouth twitched as he bit back a laugh. Leaning down he gave Inui a hand up and pushed him towards the locker room door.

"Out. Now. Before you put any more holes in my clothes." Kaidoh grumbled as he tried to adjust the now sagging neckline of his shirt. Hopefully no one would notice…

"Just stand behind Eiji…" Inui said thoughtfully, "No one's bound to notice anything past that pink shirt he's got on…"

Tezuka and the others were waiting patiently with Inoue-san and Shiba-san. Kaidoh stood half behind Eiji who was glomping Echizen with enthusiasm. Inui stood behind him and Kaidoh knew he was probably smirking; especially when Tezuka looked in their direction and gave them both a knowing frown.

After the picture was taken, Kaidoh and Inui slipped away quickly before anyone could notice or question Kaidoh's haphazard appearance. As they walked down the street side by side, Kaidoh grinned evilly before pushing Inui gently into a hedge they passed. Inui's shirt caught on the branches as he disentangled himself, creating several small holes.

"Now we're even." Kaidoh said.

The look in Inui's eyes suggested otherwise and being that Kaidoh had a high self preservation instinct, he began to run.

Their mutual laughter traveled in the air when Inui finally caught up with him and a muffled, "Sadaharu! My _pants_!" followed.

** :END:**


End file.
